Duck Zhang
Dork Zhang The Human Drill Fatman The Sinker The Miner The Spelunker Fall-through boy Weightman |power =Density Alteration |bars =2-3 |age =13 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Zhang |siblings = |fate =Deceased |books =''Hunger'' |romance = Sarah Whitley (crush)}} Duck Zhang is a character introduced at the start of Hunger. He has the power to control his density, so he can sink through ground and float in mid-air. Description Duck is an Asian boy with a love of swimming, overweight before the FAYZ. He has the power to control his density; he can make himself so light that he floats into the air, or so heavy that he can drill through the ground. He has a highly introverted personality, being described as unattractive and unable to socialize with girls. He is initially terrified of and ridiculed for his power. Due to his shyness, he is largely unaware of the social goings-on of the FAYZ - something which nearly causes his death, as he walks unaware into a Human Crew mob. Power and abilities Duck has the power of Density Alteration. This allows him to control his density, giving him the ability to weigh as much as he wishes. He can use this to sink through the ground or even float. At first, this was controlled by his emotions - anger made him heavier whereas happiness made him lighter. Appearances ;Hunger Duck is first seen lying in a swimming pool that he has found, until he is attacked by Zil and a group of Zil's friends. Because of this, he becomes angry and in doing so first discovers his power - the ability to change his density, if he is angry and/or sad he drills into the ground and cant be stopped and likewise when he is happy. He accidentally drills into the ground, almost taking Zil with him. He lands in a tunnel, and eventually manages to crawl out, but not before encountering a number of Blue Bats. When he does finally reach the surface, he quickly spreads the story of these strange creatures and his unusual experience. Sam listens to his story even though few others do. Later, Sam asks Brianna to bring Duck to the mineshaft. Duck alters his density so that Brianna can carry him. When Sam and Caine go down the mineshaft to confront the Gaiaphage, Sam takes Duck with them, calling him his 'secret weapon.' When Lana is held captive underground by the Gaiaphage, he hesitantly accepts the duty of drilling into the mineshaft as part of a rescue attempt. During the ensuing fight, he uses his power of density to drill through the Gaiaphage and carry it deep into the earth after both Sam and Caine prove to be incapable of damaging it. "The gaiaphage didn't care for the flimsy human body flying towards it. Up and up it went, then down again. It wouldn't even feel it as it... Hit with the force of a mountain dropped from the edge of space. Duck drilled through the gaiaphage..." Duck is killed in the resulting fall. Moments before his death, he realizes that despite his outward aversion to becoming involved in the various conflicts of the FAYZ, deep down he wanted to be a hero. As his body could not be recovered, Edilio repairs Duck's pool and has it named a memorial pool in Duck's honor. Notes *The main tagline for the Monster Trilogy, "Superpowers don't always make you a hero", is similar to Duck's quote "Superpowers don't always make you a superhero". *Duck seems to have some form of multiple-personality disorder, judging by his POVs. *He likes his popcorn buttered. *After swimming, his favorite sport is basketball. *Duck's favorite movie is Iron Man. *His favorite food is cookies, his favorite drink is blue Slushee and his favorite candy is peanut M&M's. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Secondary characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Hunger